


Gotta Play This From The Heart

by xLoveMx



Series: Play This From The Heart [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and confusion, and some feelings, hsmtmts, idk what this is, there's a piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: His best friend was still talking, but Ricky’s head was, for the lack of a better term, not in the game.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: Play This From The Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599994
Comments: 22
Kudos: 181





	Gotta Play This From The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first of all: THANK GOD.  
> I thought I was the only one shipping this! xD Anyway, this is just a little thing that came to my head. Might do more if I feel like it, and if people are interested!
> 
> Also I'd like to dedicate this to yxrtyu, because their EJ/Ricky is perfect!!

Funny enough it was pretty easy to stay in school after hours, if you really wanted to. After telling Miss Jenn that he needed some more practice, she had happily handed over her keys and told him to lock up when he was done.

Opening night was edging closer and closer, and Ricky felt nowhere near ready to perform an entire musical in front of the whole school. He was a good singer, sure, but he wasn´t exactly an actor. It should have been easy to pretend that he was in love with Nini, right? He’d definitely been it before, even though he had screwed that up royally.

These days he wasn’t so sure if he was still in love. She was important to him, and she probably knew him better than anyone else, but it seemed like they weren’t made to be in love with each other. And the last thing Ricky wanted was to hurt her again.

So he simply wouldn´t.

“What are you daydreaming about? Everyone else has already left.” EJ’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, and Ricky almost jumped a foot into the air. He’d assumed he was alone, especially since there had only been a handful of people at rehearsal. They had only done certain scenes, mainly because half the cast had been otherwise occupied, like EJ. Ricky vaguely remembered Ashlyn saying something about water polo, so the other boy had been the last person he had expected to show up here.

“I know, uh, I was gonna stay behind and practice a little.” Ricky eventually found his voice again, running a hand through his hair. He was never quite sure how to act around EJ. It was alright when other people were around, because he didn’t have to focus entirely on the other boy, but now?

“Alone? Most of Troy’s songs are duets.”

Like Ricky didn´t know that. He almost rolled his eyes, but then thought better of it. Technically EJ still had one on him from that time Ricky had thrown a ball at him, and almost broken his nose, and Ricky didn’t want to imagine what EJ was capable of doing now that nobody was here to witness it.

Alright, Nini would probably never talk to him again if EJ actually hurt him on purpose, and that probably wasn’t in EJs interests either, but still.

“Are you daydreaming again?” EJ had somehow stepped closer, way closer than Ricky had anticipated, and he was startled again.

Jeez, that really needed to stop!

“Yes. No. I mean…” Ricky leaned against the piano for support, even though he was attempting to make it look as effortless as possible. “I know most of Troy’s songs are duets. But like…I could still practice.”

EJ was judging him, Ricky could tell. The truth was: He had no idea how to practice a duet alone, other than learning his lines, which he already knew.

“So, what do you suggest I do?” He wasn´t really sure why he had asked in the first place. It wasn’t like he was keen on advice from EJ, but now that the question was out, Ricky couldn’t really take it back.

“Well, for starters you could have asked Nini to stay, if you really wanted to practice the whole thing. She’s the one you have to sing with after all.” EJ replied, shaking his head. “But since she’s already gone, that’s not gonna happen. Seems like I’m your only option.”

“What?”

“Alright, first of all: You don’t have to look like that’s the worst thing in the world. I’m a great performer! And secondly: I’m your only option. I know all the lyrics, and I can actually hit the notes on Gabriella’s parts.”

Ricky had absolutely no idea why EJ was offering his help. If the roles had been reversed, he would have probably tried to get out there as fast as possible. Maybe it was a peace offering of sorts? Ricky couldn’t quite imagine that, but if it was, then he´d be making a mistake turning it down.

“Right. Uh. I was going to do _Breaking Free_.”

Not that he was looking to sing a love song with EJ. That would be entirely absurd, but the other boy was right: If he was going to get some actual practice in, singing and harmonizing, then EJ was his only option.

After two failed attempts of starting this off somehow, Ricky eventually decided that acapella just wasn´t going to cut it. Luckily, he had instrumental versions of all the songs on his phone, from back when he´d learned the words to them.

It wasn´t exactly the best sound quality, but it would have to do.

_We’re soaring, flying_

_There’s not a star in heaven that we can´t reach_

His voice was a little bit shaky, like it knew this wasn´t the usual situation. Like he should be singing with someone else.

_If we’re trying, so we’re breaking free._

EJ’s voice pulled him from his thoughts again, which was probably good, since he was overthinking again.

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that’s different than who we are_

With his voice a little more steady, Ricky pushed himself away from the piano, risking a glance at EJ. The other boy was standing where Ricky had left him, but his features had somehow changed. They had gotten a little softer, or so it seemed.

_Creating space between us_

_‘til we’re separate hearts_

What came next was honestly a surprise to Ricky and he couldn’t exactly say that he had anticipated it, otherwise he might have been a little quicker on taking EJ up on him offer.

_But your faith, it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

Their voices sounded incredibly good together. He’d heard EJ sing before, but Chad didn’t exactly have a lot of solo parts in the show, and he’d honestly been mostly occupied with singing and moving at the same time, so this was the first time he ever actually heard the other boy’s singing voice.

Granted, with him auditioning for the lead, Ricky had kind of expected that EJ was a great singer, but somehow the whole thing hadn’t quite manifested in his brain until now.

_We’re breaking free_

_We’re soarin’, flyin’_

_There’s not a star in heaven that_

_We can’t reach_

Their eyes finally met, and Ricky could feel his foot tapping along to the beat of the music. He was…actually enjoying this? And by the look on EJs face the other boy wasn’t far behind. He was moving too, doing a little turn on the next verse.

_Can you feel it building? Like a wave_

_The ocean just can’t control_

Ricky was grinning, almost missing his cue on the next line as he did a wave motion with his hand, before mimicking EJs turn. He felt…almost giddy. Like he was actually enjoying himself, and he hadn’t really felt that way ever since his mother had left them.

_Connected by a feelin’,_

_Ohh in our very souls_

The next moment, they both seemed to have been hit with the same idea, because they moved closer, which resulted in them bumping into each other. Ricky stumbled backwards, laughter bubbling up from his chest.

He’d completely missed his cue this time, but when he glanced at EJ, the other boy was laughing, too. Ricky wasn’t sure he’d ever seen EJ laugh before. So if it made his stomach flutter a tiny bit, then maybe that was alright.

“Sorry.” He eventually chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “We messed that up, didn’t we?”

EJ shrugged his shoulders. “That’s what rehearsal is for, right? Besides, we were doing pretty good up until then, weren’t we?”

Ricky’s lips were still curved into a smile as he nodded. “Yeah…uh. We should probably try it again?” It was strange, how a few minutes ago he had wanted to bolt from the room, while now he was actually enjoying himself. Besides: Home wasn’t exactly where he wanted to be in this very moment. Even his Dad seemed to do overtime at work, just so he didn’t have to come home to the empty house so early.

“Yeah…but maybe we can try something else?” EJ nodded over to the piano, and Ricky needed a moment to understand. “I mean…the whole point of that duet is Troy and Gabriella having fun and enjoying being on stage together.” He then added as he settled down, gesturing for Ricky to take the spot next to him. “But what you also wanna practice is chemistry. Not that you don’t have any with Nini, but it’s different from just being together. You have to convey the chemistry when on stage and singing.”

Ricky could only nod, as he slowly settled down next to EJ. They had never actually been that close without being up in each other’s faces, and Ricky found that it was…nice. Not to be so angry all the time, of course. Not being close to EJ, that would have been just weird, right?

EJ didn’t seem to notice Ricky’s conflicting thoughts, however, he was focused on the piano. The melody he was playing was one Ricky instantly recognized, even though he hadn´t been aware that EJ could even play the piano.

_Living in my own world_

_Didn’t understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Ricky almost missed his cue again there, but this time it wasn’t because he was goofing around, but rather because EJ’s voice was strangely captivating. It was soft, and it made Ricky’s stomach flutter ever so slightly again.

_I never believed in what I couldn’t see_

_I never opened my heart to all the possibilities_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way and right here tonight_

Ricky glanced down at where their knees were touching beneath the piano, and he had to swallow around the lump in his throat.

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

Again, their voices worked together better than a lot of people would have probably predicted, and when Ricky finally looked up, EJ’s face was only an inch away from his own. His first reaction, again, was flight. His body, however, seemed to have other ideas.

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

His heart was beating hard against his ribcage, stumbling ever so often as he reminded himself how to breathe. His hand began to wander, eventually resting on EJ’s thigh and, to Ricky’s surprise, the other boy didn’t seem to mind at all.

If he leaned in right now, their lips would touch. It was that easy, Ricky realised, and somehow the thought of kissing someone had never really been that easy before.

_Now who’d have ever thought that_

_We’d both be here tonight_

EJ missed a key there, probably because he was looking at Ricky. For a moment he wondered if this was just acting, EJ had promised to help him practice after all, and if Nini was to be believed, then the other boy was a great actor. Could you fake actual attraction, though? Ricky was overthinking again, so he decided to just go for it.

Or he would have, if Big Red’s voice hadn’t broken the spell.

“What are you still doing here, man? Nini said you stayed behind, but you’ve been here over an hour.”

His best friend stood in the door, seeming only slightly confused about EJ’s presence, but more worried about Ricky staying behind in school for longer than necessary.

Ricky had pulled away from EJ so fast, that he had almost slipped off the piano stool and onto the floor. His heart was hammering in his chest, adrenaline surging through his veins. Why was he feeling that way? It wasn’t like they had done anything they needed to apologize for. But then why did he still feel like he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to?

“You okay?”

“I…yeah. All good.” Ricky quickly buried his slightly shaking hands in his pockets as he got up. His legs, to no one’s surprise other than maybe Big Red’s, felt like jelly. “I…think I’m gonna head out,” he then added, turning towards EJ. “But…thanks for the help.” Ricky attempted some sort of smile, but he wasn’t sure how successful it was. He was more confused than anything, but he couldn’t exactly ask what had just happened, especially not with his best friend still waiting at the door.

“Yeah, no. Sure. I want this musical to be a success as much as everyone.” EJ replied, watching as Ricky pulled some keys out of his pocket and left them on the piano.

“Miss Jenn gave these to me. You can just…lock up when you leave.” Another nod, before Ricky had turned around and headed for the door.

“Dude, I didn’t know EJ played piano.” Big Red shook his head as they walked down the corridor.

“Yeah…me neither,” Ricky replied, and his best friend was still talking, but Ricky’s head was, for the lack of a better term, not in the game.

It was back in their rehearsal room, along with his heart, which was beating a little too fast still.


End file.
